All Things Forbidden
by Virago
Summary: Before the eve of the battle Caim and Furiae have a little heart to heart encounter. CaimxFuriae.


**All Things Forbidden **

_A;N: This one goes to the wonderful Victoria Wolf. No matter how long it took me, or will still take me to update her flavorite story, she is still one of my most flavorite fans! LOVE YOU WHOLE BUSHLES OF BUNCHES!_

It wasn't the first time that she had come to his room when her dreams troubled her, but it was the first time that she had come since he sorted his feelings and knew now what he felt for her. That was why he now stood by the open window over looking his kingdom instead of back in his bed with her. He shut his eyes to the cooling breeze that rustled the curtains and touched lightly upon the bed. He shut his ears to his sister's pleas, pleas to come back to bed and comfort her. Please that sounded too much like that of a lover's. Pleas that he tired to shut out of his mind but try as he might he could never say 'no' to her more than twice and his turns were up.

Sighing, he softly shut the window and made his way to the edge of the bed and sat, taking care to brush the soft wheat colored bangs from her face. Her bright blue eyes opened and the smile that she gave him could have lit the darkest night, "Hmm, brother," she whispered, reaching up to take his hand in hers to place a soft kiss upon his knuckles. A kiss that shot right to his lower stomach, forcing him to shut his eyes and swallow thickly unable to answer her quite murmurings "Why do you not look upon me anymore, my bother?" her question was too innocent for him to bare. "Do you find me so hideous?" her words hurt him; cut him deeper than any blade could ever.

He shook his head and looked to her, "No, dear one. It is quite the opposite."

She smiled again and rubbed her cheek on the palm of his hand, "So you find me pretty?" She was teasing him, like she had always done in the past, before he knew that he loved her with all of his heart and soul. But what was in the past could not be change and the only way to face the future was head on.

"No, dear one," he whispered to her, his sword callused fingers tracing light patterns across her cheek and down her neck, "I find you most beautiful."

He watched her face as it went to sadness then joy at his words. Then her cheeks began to stain a slight pink, one that he could see through the darkness quite well. "Stop," she gave a small laugh, "Now you are just teasing me."

He returned her smile then, something he very rarely did, "Perhaps," he said, surprised by the huskiness in his own voice while his rough fingers still moved lightly across her skin.

She sighed and laid her head back on one of the many pillows, "That feels nice," she whispered, her face still slightly flushed, "I wonder..."

He frowned, "Wonder what, sister?"

She gave him a small mournful uplift of her wonderful mouth, "I wonder what it would feel like to be touched."

His eyes widened in the darken light, forcing himself to not let her words effect him so. "I am touching you," he stated, trying he best to sound playful.

She giggled, buying his act, "Not like that, silly. Touched." She whispered and gripped his hand once more, moving it so it rested between the swell of her breasts. "Touched," she repeated as if begging him to understand what she meant, "like a woman should be touched."

He closed his eyes again and once more swallowed; did she have any idea what she was talking about? But unnoticed to her brother's discomfort she continued, "To be held in the arms of someone strong, to feel safe and protected. And I wonder what it would feel like to have the bareness of his skin against mine."

"Inuart?" he didn't mean to ask the question but somewhere he felt hopeful that she would say 'no.' Yet at the same time wishing that she would say his friend's name just because she was pure and good and so was her betrothed. She did not need his bloody hands touching her innocent body.

Her answering sigh was one of disappointment, "Of course, you would think that."

His eyes snapped open and he looked down to her, her blue eyes the color of the nightly oceans, waves of desire rolling inside of them. The small hand on his wrist forced his own hand to move once more only this time to cover her right breast. She sighed again and arched her back into his forced caress, "Not Inuart."

As if his body betrayed the screams in his mind he took control of the touch, gently brushing her peak with his callused thumb. She moaned as her nipple turned into a hardened bud, her breath catching in her throat, "I want you to think of me as a woman, my brother. I want you to touch me like I am a woman, please, Caim, make me feel like I am human too."

Her pleas once more broke his heart and he remember his twice denial rule. He could never say 'no' to her more than twice. Without a further thought he bent and captured her soft lips in his own causing her to gasp under him. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of her delicious mouth and taste all of her. He roamed her mouth, flicking the roof and running across teeth before rubbing against her own willing it into life. Her own tongue stirred against his before gently stroking back issuing a deep moan from their sealed mouths, as if to answer him she arched her back demanding more contact as her hands fisted in his shirt.

His mind was racing; never before had he thought he would be doing this to the one person he loved more than life itself. Needing to breathe he broke the kiss but quickly traveled his lips down her neck, wanting to taste every inch of her smooth white skin.

"Caim," she moaned, her hands trying to tug his shirt over his head or rip it from his body, "Caim."

Her voice instantly cleared his mind and her actions gave him a slap in the face. He tore himself off of her as if her touch burned him. And burn it did, his blood was racing with the need to finally have her as his. He stopped and rested his hands on one of his many dressers, "We can't do this Furiae!" he hissed, willing his passion to ease, "We are brother and sister, you are the Goddess, and my best friend's betrothed."

"I do not want Inuart!" she cried, "How could you just leave me after..." she seemed at a loss for words. There was a rustle of cloth and she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and chest, hands once more fisting in his light nightshirt. "Please," she whimpered, burring her face between his shoulder blades, "Lay with me just this night. We can forget everything that has happened in the morning, if that is what you wish. All I ask of you is just this night."

He frowned at her words, "Furiae," he spoke her name with gentle ease before placing his sword callused hands upon her own smooth delicate ones, "What has brought this on? What has happened?"

"I had a dream," her words were barely above a whisper, "I dreamt that the morning would be the beginning of the end of all things." She gripped him tighter as her fear took a hold of her, "I dreamt that you were taken from me and changed forever. I dreamt that the gods died."

His eyes widened and he turned in her grasp, wrapping his own arms around her small frame, "Furiae," he repeated her name over and over again, trying to reassure her that as long as he breathed no harm would ever come to her. "You know that I would never let that happen," he spoke to her fiercely this time, letting know that there was no doubt in his words.

She released her arms from around him and gripped the edge of his shirt, pulling and lifting it over his head before carelessly discarding on the thick carpets of the floor. She placed her cheek upon the bare skin of his chest, her soft hands gently tracing over hard compacted muscles and odd scars. "Each one of these," she whispered, "Are from keeping me safe, from protecting me." Her words were not a question because she already knew.

Yet he nodded anyway and let her skin touch upon his even though it burned him to the very core of his soul.

"I'm sorry," she didn't sob but the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "I'm so very sorry, Caim. You have suffered this pain because of me."

He cupped her chin in one of his strong hands and titled her head so she had no choice but to stare him in the eye. He gave her a gentle, warm smile, trying to put all of his feelings for her in that one small gesture. "No, Furiae," he told her, "Do not apologize for something that you had no control of. I would willingly suffer thrice more if it meant for you to be forever safe."

She shook her head, "I don't want anyone to suffer because of me."

His smile dropped but the emotion stayed in his dark blue eyes, "I know." He lend down to her, his lips brushing upon her cheeks to kiss away her tears, his tongue savoring the salty taste of her. Her tears stopped their flow but the pain still stayed in her light eyes. He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, offering her his silent strength.

She closed her eyes, her bottom lip trembling from the effort to not shorten the small distance between them and kiss him. She licked her lips, her tongue slightly darting out to faintly wet them.

The hand that touched her chin increased its pressure and her head tilted just a bit more, her lips coming in full contact of his, only this time, unlike their first kiss, she was ready for him. She opened her mouth right before their kiss was sealed, meeting his tongue in the middle. His arms crushed around her, nearly stealing her breath as much as their kiss did. She torn her mouth from his in a gasp and her fingers tangled themselves in his soft dark hair as his mouth trailed down the side of her neck. He sighed as he tasted her soft skin, inhaling the sweet vanilla flavor of her before picking her up and gently placing her on the bed.

No more words were spoken between them, there was nothing more for them to say and for the first time in her life she was treated like the beautiful woman that had grown to be. She wept when he took her, partly of the pain in her body and partly because she knew deep in her heart that things would never be the same again.

When dawn peeked through the windows, the morning sunlight bathing the room in harsh lines of red the Empire attacked the castle and he was taken from her in ways that she couldn't even describe.

**owari**

_A/N: Hope that you liked it, Miss Vickie! And as for the update on your other story... let me tell you a funny side story... Yeah so here I go, typing the next chapter and I think, "Yay, she's going to be sooooo happy." Then I go ahead and I type chapter eight also. Well, my retarded ass goes ahead and saves OVER chapter seven with chapter eight... so now I have to re-type number seven and THAT was the hardest of all the chapters to write. I am soooo mad at myself right now I can't even begin to start. But hopefully I will get over my pity pot soon and write it again. I am SO VERY SORRY::runs away in a corner and cries: TT.TT_


End file.
